The Hat of Frog
by thefran666
Summary: Fran não consegue dormir e parece que o mundo do lado de fora de seu quarto é completamente estranho a noite. Bel x Fran.


Era tarde da noite, o crepúsculo estava quase atingindo seu ápice quando eu olhei para a janela do meu quarto. Estava deitado em minha cama pensando em algo que me fizesse dormir; meus dias na Varia estavam tensos, pois todo dia eu levava facadas do Bel-senpai. Já havia me acostumado com ele, afinal, as facadas não duíam tanto assim. O ridículo chapéu de sapo estava encostado ao lado de minha cama, pois não ia dormir com ele. Seria o cúmulo.

Definitivamente, eu estava sem sono. Levantei-me e saí do quarto para andar um pouco, pegar um ar fresco. O lugar em que a Varia estava não era tão grande nem tão pequeno, confortável o suficiente para todos se abrigarem. As luzes estavam apagadas, acendi apenas a do abajur e sentei-me no sofá para ficar olhando o preto da televisão.

Ouvi passos. Não hesitei, afinal, não havia feito merda nenhuma para me preocupar. Mas as palavras que de repente ouvi vindo do corredor me fizeram suspirar. Quem diria que era _ele_ que tinha acordado.

"_Por que não está com o seu chapéu, sapo idiota?"_ – Disse rudemente o senpai, que parecia ter acordado com mal humor.

"_Desculpe, senpai. Eu deixei ele no quarto pois não conseguia dormir e esqueci de colocá-lo."_ – Respondi calmamente como sempre fiz.

"_Isso está mais pra uma desculpa esfarrapada. Não irei tolerar vê-lo sem o chapéu de novo, entendeu, sapo?"_ – Senti umas facas espetarem meu braço logo depois da palavra "sapo". Bel-senpai havia ficado realmente nervoso.

"_Hai hai... Mas, senpai, posso fazer uma pergunta?"_ – Fiquei curioso sobre uma coisa e sabia que a resposta ia ser interessante... Ou não.

"_O que foi, sapo idiota? Vai perguntar se pode tirar essas facas dos seu braço? Se for isso, não pode."_ – Novamente, senti mais facas se espetarem em meu braço. Isso era inacabável...

"_Por que você não gosta de me ver sem o chapéu de sapo idiota?" _– Houve um silêncio tenso depois da pergunta que fiz. De fato, havia algo por trás daquele chapéu.

Eu fiquei olhando o senpai, mas não pude olhá-lo nos olhos pois os cabelos loiros dele impediam. Isso era um incômodo. O silêncio foi quebrado por um "_Tch_" do senpai. Será que minha pergunta havia irritado-o? Eu nunca iria saber disso... ou não.

"_Porque... você sem esse chapéu me deixa louco."_ – Não entendi muito a resposta, mas deveria ser por _aquele _sentido para o rosto do senpai estar completamente vermelho.

"_Senpai, nunca pensei que você diria isso para mim."_ – A última faca foi retirada do meu braço e deixada em cima da mesa que havia atrás do sofá. Meu braço ficou meio dolorido, mas era costume.

Belphegor permaneceu em silêncio outra vez, mas seu rosto mostrava que ele estava em dúvida com algo. Parecia que queria fazer algo, mas ao mesmo tempo não. É como se seu corpo quisesse uma coisa, mas sua mente não deixasse. Ou vice-versa, tanto faz.

Com aquele silêncio, até cheguei a bocejar e parece que esse bocejo baixou minha guarda. Assim que comecei a esticar os braços, senti mãos pegando em meus pulsos e um corpo cair sobre o meu, fazendo ambos deitarem no sofá, que graças a Deus era grande o suficiente para eu não bater a cabeça no braço do sofá. Quando consegui abrir meus olhos, apenas senti um pouco de cabelo encostar-se ao meu rosto e lábios selando com os meus. Era o Bel-senpai.

"_Hn__**!**_" – Gemi baixo. De fato, aquele beijo foi inesperado para mim e parece que era isso que o senpai queria fazer. Finalmente entendi o que o Bel-senpai havia dito. O falso príncipe queria "espionar" minha boca com sua língua, mas como aquilo foi repentino, não permiti que ele o fizesse.

Os lábios do loiro se desgrudaram do meu para que pudéssemos respirar. Horas como essas que eu gostava de não ver os olhos do senpai, pois mal conseguiria encará-lo. Meu rosto estava vermelho, eu sabia disto. E sabia também que Belphegor estava me encarando. Fiquei olhando para os cabelos do senpai, como se buscasse achar seus olhos. Não podia sair dali, afinal, o falso príncipe estava me impedindo, mas agradeci por ele não apertar meus pulsos tão forte, ou envolver aquilo com as facas assassinas dele.

"_Fran... Entendeu agora o porquê de eu não gostar de lhe ver sem o chapéu?"_ – Ele me perguntou com um tom tão doce que estranhei. Mas não hesitei, apenas o respondi calmamente.

"_Sim, senpai. Parece que me ver sem o sapo é seu ponto fraco. Imagino se o chapéu cai no meio de uma luta..." _– Foi uma resposta engraçada e irônica. Imaginei que, no meio de uma luta, Bel-senpai me agarrasse por me ver sem o sapo idiota na cabeça.

"_Sapo idiota, isso não vai acontecer. Não me subestime, kouhai."_ – Meus pulsos afundaram mais no sofá e meus lábios se encontraram novamente com os do senpai, mas dessa vez, eu fui o Seme**¹** da relação, assim invadindo a boca do loiro com minha língua, sentindo o gosto de sua saliva. De fato, nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria, mas não me importei, neste momento, eu só queria saber de beijar o Bel-senpai.

Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam e nossas salivas se misturavam, cada um descobrindo os "mistérios" da boca do outro. Não pude encostar minhas mãos na barriga do senpai, afinal, estava preso a ele. _Maldito senpai,_ pensei. Mas isso não iria ficar assim, não mesmo.

Nossos lábios se afastaram e nossa respiração estava ofegante o suficiente para conseguirmos ouví-las. Meus pulsos foram finalmente soltos e senti algo espetar em meu braço. Bel-senpai não havia mudado por causa daquilo, isso me deixou feliz. Ele se levantou sem dizer nada e andou em direção ao seu quarto.

"_Boa noite, sapo idiota." _– Disse o loiro, rudemente. Aquele seu mal humor de sempre nunca sumia.

"_Boa noite, falso príncipe." _– Agora eu iria conseguir dormir, e sabia que iria ter um bom sonho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ = Seme: Alguém que é o ativo na relação.

Se eu tiver 5 Reviews, eu posso fazer um segundo capítulo. Essa foi minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem. x_x


End file.
